


Candy

by Ritolu_Daymon



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritolu_Daymon/pseuds/Ritolu_Daymon
Summary: With a last minute idea, Yoshiko decides to make a last ditch effort to gift something special to her crush. And hell, whilst we're at it we may as well confess to her. It is Valentine's Day after all.





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic and I'm starting with my OTP because I wuv them so much, thanks for clicking xx

As a girl who frequently puts on the act of a fallen angel, Yoshiko was never someone who knew how to handle romance like anyone else would. She'd always been excessively private regarding her emotions, only revealing them to people she knew she could trust. But there was, of course, an exception. The person she could trust more than anyone, and the person who changed her life forever, was the one who she had the most difficulty with. The one that kept her awake at night as she thought endlessly about her. The one she was always mildly uncomfortable around because of how simply amazing she was. That one girl named Chika Takami.

"This is dumb.", muttered the blue haired girl, secluded in her room with only the subtle light of the moon making any of it visible. She allowed her fingers to twirl the pieces of white ribbon that were not so carefully wrapped around the bright orange heart shaped container. She was tired, after all. Making someone a Valentine's gift isn't as easy as it sounds, depending on how much you care for the person in mind. Apparently, in Yoshiko's case, that was more than her body was capable of withstanding for the night. It was a last minute idea, which was to be expected from someone as busy as a school idol. Luckily, after rehearsal today (or rather yesterday considering she had stayed up past midnight again) she had some time to pick out her crush's favourite candies from a local store. They were orange flavoured, of course.

A large, very audible sigh escaped her mouth as she gently chucked the container back onto her desk, which immediately filled her with guilt. But the only response her body could give was a tired gaze.

"God dammit, Chika...", she whispered to herself. "What good is a devil like me to an angel like you?" She lazily reached for a spare piece of candy that she couldn't fit in the box, shoving it into her own mouth before processing the fact that she didn't even like them. However, there was no reaction that suggested it. Just slow chewing with that same tired gaze.

Pushing herself back weakly with her legs, she turned 180° on her chair and found herself staring directly into her mirror. Soon enough she found herself saying these words:

"You're in high school now, Yoshiko Tsushima. Get it together."

Afterwards, she turned herself back around and ended up staring at the gift she had spent all evening making. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep with her arms and head on her desk.

\------------------

After one of the most uncomfortable wake-ups of her life, 'Operation: Confess to Chika' was officially underway. Admittedly, waking up only ten minutes before her bus was due wasn't the best way to start, but it's better late than never. At least that's what she kept telling herself. As she was about to rush out of her room, she held up the container for the last time before it was in front of someone else. There was no way she was going to let herself be seen with that at school. She gazed at it for a few seconds, blushing slightly at the whole thought of it, before quickly yet carefully shoving it into her bag. With only a few minutes to go, and a hell of a lot of floors to make her way down, she grabbed a few more leftover candies and rushed out the door, knowing fully well that breakfast was not an option. The difference between this morning and last night was that she was alert enough to notice the awful taste, but also hungry enough to not reject it.

As she caught the bus within seconds of it driving off, she had already worn herself out, and staying up as late as she did was not helping one bit. Using the window of a moving vehicle as a make-do pillow was never optimal, but often unavoidable.

...

"Ish the wittle demon shleepy again?", teased a familiar voice, accompanied by some soft cheek poking.

The incredibly tired girl managed to conjure up enough energy to open up her eyes halfway, to which she was greeted by the familiar blue eyed girl she was used to seeing every morning. "What is it, You?", she moaned, noticeably annoyed. "I'm sleeping."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice", she replied, mockingly before pausing. "Yoshiko, what time did you stay up 'til?"

With her eyes closed again, she smirked. "Time is meaningless to a being as supreme as I, Yohane. Though I doubt humans such as yourself will ever comprehe-"

She was immediately cut off by a finger and thumb forcing her eyelids open, but she was still too tired to react as she usually would. "Yoshiko..."

Her act disappeared as sudden as it had come, leaving her to force out some irritated moans. "Like...three-ish, I think."

Disappointed, yet not surprised, the gray haired girl let out a sigh. "Y'know ya can't keep doing this to yourself. Especially since we have a show coming up."

Yoshiko finally sat up straight to talk properly. "Yeah yeah, I know. But I was working on something so let it slide for today, okay?"

"Oh? What was it?"

Immediate regret. Did she really just let it slip that she was up that late working on something that was supposed to be a secret?

' _God fucking dammit',_ she thought to herself in disgust with her own mouth.

"I-It's nothing, special! It doesn't involve you so you don't need to know."

The pieces came together in You's mind shortly after those words. "Hey, Yoshiko, what day is it?"

"Umm, Thursday? I think."

"Right right, and what day of the month is it?"

"I think it's the fifteenth or sixteenth, I'm not sure."

You, anticipating Yoshiko's answer, quickly held her phone up to her face. "Well it says here that it's the fourteenth. The fourteenth of February no less. Doesn't that date seem familiar at all?"

Yoshiko may've not been one to share her emotions so easily, but accidentally revealing them was another story entirely, and this time it came in the form of a blush. Trying to hide it, she chuckled to herself quietly. "What nonsense might my loyal little demon be spouting this ti-"

"Isn't that Valentine's Day?", she finally said, bringing her own act to an end.

The silence that followed lasted longer than it should've. However, Yoshiko, or rather Yohane, wasn't one to let her little demons take the blame for her own shortcomings.

"Yes...it is. But last night is completely irrelevant to that. It was something personal."

"Don't worry, I'm just teasing.", she replied, resisting the urge to talk about it more. After a few seconds passed, a loud yawn formed from You's wide open mouth, sighing with relief afterwards and letting her arms back down from stretching. "Sorry, I don't think I slept too well last night", she added, smiling at Yoshiko. She couldn't help but smile back.

Soon enough, their bus had reached their stop and they walked the rest of the distance to school mostly in silence. Upon reaching the gates, they both spotted the ever so cheery Chika heading into the building they admired so much. The two girls stood for a moment in more silence before saying goodbye and heading off to their own classes.

\----------------------------

How does a school day feel like an eternity whilst also feeling so short at the same time? How could you be both dreading and anticipating an event you didn't even know was happening until the day before? This was the cruel conflict that Yoshiko was faced with on this very day.

Chika almost always arrives at the clubroom earlier than everyone else. Her love for her school and her passion for school idols was something about her that Yoshiko found both admirable and adorable. As if she wasn't already nervous out of her mind, she was hoping that fate would be on her side today so she would be able to see her alone.

As soon as her last period ended, Yoshiko speedwalked her way down to the clubroom, her heart beating faster than ever and her left hand keeping a firm grip on the container she'd made for her crush, still eating a few of the candies she had picked up from this morning. The closer she got, the faster she walked, which attracted a number of looks from students dotted around the school. Soon enough, she ended up running into the clubroom to find...

"Chika!"

Her name left her mouth on impulse. Every time Yoshiko saw her in person, she relived the moment she fell in love with her all over again. Of course she could never outright say that, she would have to 'datenshify' it, assuming she even had the courage to admit it. Nonetheless, she wasn't ready for this moment yet. Despite having the gift, keeping it a secret and being alone with who she needed, she wasn't ready. Part of her hoped that Chika hadn't heard her so she would have time to get herself together, but despite Chika's often 'ditsy' character, there's no way this was the case. And by the time the blue haired girl could think this all through, those bright red eyes she loved so much were already staring right back at her.

"Ah! Jeez, Yoshiko, don't scare me like that!", she yelled, to which Yoshiko was already unable to respond. Instead, her nerves got the best of her and went into autopilot.

"Hmhmhm~ Fear not, little demon, for I, Yohane, the Fallen Angel, have descended once again!"

As usual, when breaking into her fallen angel persona, her eyes had closed to let her be one with the darkness inside of her, but opening them again was a contrast greater than anything a fallen angel such a Yohane could ever encounter. Pure darkness to pure sunshine. Sunshine that took the form of an orange haired teenage girl called Chika, the light of Yoshiko's life. She was smiling, staring at Yohane intently. Being exposed to such a bright light, Yohane was forced to ascend for now. Only the high school girl known as Yoshiko was present.

"Heh, adorable as ever, I see." A sentence that could make Yoshiko blush as much as she did could only come from one person, and how lucky she was to hear it. Though she was unclear on how lucky she was that Chika turned around before she could notice it. "Oh and Happy Valentine's too", she added with a smile that Yoshiko could see from the back of her head somehow. But thinking about that was distracting her too much. Chika was distracting her too much. With that realisation, she took it upon herself to make the move.

"Chika."

"Hm? What's up?", she replied as she tilted her head back to look at her.

As she reached into her back to retrieve the gift she'd made, the words she spoke were barely audible, but Chika could understand them anyway.

"I want you to have this." She held out her hand with the orange heart held in it above Chika's face and waited patiently for her to take it. Fortunately, that wasn't long at all. "It's not much, I only thought of doing this yesterday, but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me..."

"I love it."

"You don't even know what it is."

"But I'm willing to bet they're candies, right?"

Yoshiko's eyes widened, unsure how to respond.

"Hehe, knew it!" She was just staring at it. Not opening it or inspecting it. Just staring. But she was smiling too, and that was enough to put Yoshiko at ease. Still though, she still hadn't confessed. That was the goal all along, and she refused to admit defeat over something that means this much to her.

Knowing that overthinkng it would get her nowhere, she went with the first thing on her mind. She walked forwards, bent down, and hugged Chika softly from behind.

"..."

Words were replaced with sobs. Sobs turned into tears. This was the moment where they were meant to be united, but Yoshiko couldn't help but blame herself for God knows what. Maybe it's because she waited so long to do it. Maybe it's because she didn't know how. Maybe she felt like Chika was out of her league.

As a natural response, Chika darted up trying her best not to slam into Yoshiko's head. As someone who never wanted to show weakness herself, she knew exactly what Yoshiko was going through ever since their scolding from Dia back in the experimental stage of Aqours. Seeing her cry now made her want to join, but she managed to hold it back for now. Instead, she rested her right arm on her shoulder and gently stroked her hair with the other in her best attempt to comfort the poor girl.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Yoshiko knew more than anyone just how clueless Chika could be sometimes, so she knew this situation wasn't going to get any better if she didn't just say what she wanted say for almost a year now. And despite how much she adored her face, eye contact was almost the worst thing about this. Only now was she able to hug back and rest her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you."

There was a long silence before she spoke again.

"Ever since you asked me to be a school idol, you chased me down just to make me feel better, you brought back a part of me I thought I'd lost. You mean more to me than you could ever imagine." A few sniffs interrupted her bèfore she could speak again. "You really are my favourite little demon."

Chika couldn't help but smile. To have Yoshiko say something like that to her showed her how much she meant what she said. It seemed improvised, so Chika could tell that was all from the heart. And in response, she could only smile. It was a bright smile, as to be expected from Chika. The type of smile that Yoshiko could feel from behind her, leaving her unable to resist a smile back. The moment ended when Chika spoke up and escaped from Yoshiko's grip.

"Hey, I made you something too."

Yoshiko's eyes perked up immediately in anticipation. "Really?"

"Well, I made separate ones for the whole group, but now seems like a good time to show you yours." And she went back and rummaged through her bag, Yoshiko felt at ease. She'd finally done it. She'd confessed to Chika. Her mind was at rest but her heart certainly wasn't. Before she knew it, Chika was already standing in front of her with a bright smile spread across her face, complimented by a very noticeable blush. "Close your eyes."

She followed Chika's order and couldn't help but hope this was going where she thought it was, though she was wildly unprepared for it. She felt a hand move through her delicate hair, followed by a few quiet clicking noises and a flash that she noticed through her eyelids.

"Okay! Open up!"

Again, she followed her orders, but instead of opening her eyes to the familiar face she fell in love with, she found herself looking directly at Chika's phone. Chika's phone with a picture of her, no less.

"Why did you take a picture of me!?" was her immediate response. Luckily, Chika had predicted it.

"Look closer."

Again, doing as she was told, she took her index finger and her thumb to zoom in on her face. What she was surprised to notice was a small gray hairpin in the shape of a cartoon style face which clearly depicted some sort of demon. As if to confirm what she saw, she reached her hand up to her hair and, as expected, felt the metallic object just as it was in the image.

"Hope ya like it, Valentine~"

"Valent-"

Much to her surprise, she couldn't even finish that one word without being interrupted by the feeling of Chika's soft lips being pressed against her own. She almost resisted on impulse, but managed to stop herself in time to not ruin the moment. With her eyes wide open, all she saw were Chika's completely shut, enjoying every second the kiss went on for. Soon enough, Yoshiko had followed her lead and closed her eyes too, wrapping her arms around the second year's waist. Almost like a dance, Chika followed her lead too.

After about twenty seconds, their lips parted as they stared into each other's eyes, smiling. But suddenly, Chika's iconic smile turned into a smirk with a teasing look on her face. With her arms still firmly around Yoshiko's waist, she leaned in and spoke quietly into her ear.

"You've been eating my candies, haven't you?"


End file.
